The Dream, The Journey, The Future
by whitetigerofthenight321
Summary: It's been a few years since Yuri first came to the Demon Kingdom, and besides the over emotional adviser and the fiery overly jealous blond, life in the Demon Kingdom has settled down. Suddenly, a new enemy rises from the ashes of peace, and a curiosity is left at the front door. Now Yuri has a lot to deal with at the moment, not to mention his slowly developing feelings...
1. Rude Awakenings

**Author's Notes: Heeeeeyyyy! So here it is! My promised story! Short beginning but I thought it was sweet and to the point, no? Haha anyways, here it is, love it! Or whatever your opinion is... Just let me know! Enjoy! ^_^**

**P.S.: I decided to send Greta away for a while so I wouldn't have to write her in the story for now! No worries though! She sill be back eventually! :) Anyways, please let me know what you think, and critics are more than welcome.**

**Warning!: ... Do I really need to say it? It's Yuuram action for crying out loud! Lol**

* * *

Yuri woke up with a power kick to the face, sending him clear off the mattress. With a pained groan he sent a confused look to the blazing emerald eyes of his accidental fiancé.

"What did I do now?" he whined, crawling back in the bed next to an equally confused Greta.

"YOU CHEATER!" Wolfram hollered, "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"Wolfram, it was just a-" but before Yuri could even finish his sentence, Wolfram punched him square in the jaw with enough force to crash him against the head board of their- no, _his_ bed.

"Wolfram, please stop!" Greta cried, grasping Wolfram's leg. Wolfram's eyes softened and the fireball in his hand extinguished.

"Stupid wimp." Wolfram muttered, lying back down. Once they heard the light snores from the now sleeping blond, both Yuri and Greta sighed in relief.

"Are you okay Yuri?" Greta whispered, not wanting to reawaken the wrath of the sleeping soldier next to her.

"Yeah, just a little sore, no big deal." He replied, rubbing his head where it hit. "Go back to sleep Greta, you'll need it for your trip with Anissina tomorrow." He said, brushing a brown curl behind her ear.

"Night Yuri, love you." She replied sleepily, lying back down on Yuri's other side just to be safe. Yuri smiled softly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you too." He whispered, tucking himself in for the night. He stared at his fiancé in a mixture of exasperation and confusion. _Why does he always assume the worst of me?_ he questioned in his mind, unconsciously brushing his hand across Wolfram's pale cheek. The blond sighed contently and snuggled into his hand, making Yuri blush and gently pull his hand away. As if sensing the motion, Wolfram's face took on a sad expression. Yuri winced and decided to relent for just tonight and returned his hand to the blonde's cheek. The frown vanished, leaving a soft smile in its place. Yuri looked at Wolfram's expression with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Wolfram, I really am." He apologized softly, gently brushing his thumb across the pale cheek. He knew the blond loved him, and he knew that the blond was hurting, but he just didn't feel the same way. Yuri just wished that there was a way to break off the engagement without dishonoring Wolfram, but he had yet to find one in the old books Günter gave to him last week.

"Wimp." Wolfram muttered in his sleep, burrowing his head into Yuri's chest. Yuri rolled his eyes, all sentimental notions and partial guilt gone, though he did flush a little at the extra contact.

Refusing to acknowledge it, he shook his head of any possible way ward thoughts and settled down for the night, unaware that his sleep induced arms had magically wrapped themselves around Wolfram while he revisited his previous dream about everyone being a bearbee, and in turn Wolfram had scooted closer so that his body was flush to Yuri's as he dreamed of his wedding day with you know who.

Unfortunately, the sun does rise in the morning, and what was even more unfortunate (at least for Yuri's sake) was that Wolfram von Bielefeld was _not _a morning person. Especially when confronted with a surprisingly cuddly demon king holding him tightly to his body.

"Ow ow ow!" Yuri wimpered, rubbing his poor abused skull.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Sleeping or not, that is beyond inappropriate behavior! I will not tolerate being molested in slumber, do you hear me?" Wolfram yelled.

"Mole- What in the world are you talking about?! I was sleeping soundly until I was rudely awakened by your fist!" Yuri argued defensively. Wolfram growled and placed his hands on his hips.

"Like hell you were!" Wolfram countered. Then he let out a huff and began to get dressed for the day. Yuri gave him an exasperated look, but Wolfram refused to acknowledge it.

"Whatever, just don't do it again." He said, fixing the collar of his blue jacket. "Unless I'm awake." He added as he sauntered out the door, and ooh could Yuri just _feel _the smirk emanating off of the arrogant blond, which annoyed Yuri to no end.

Yuri sighed, slowly getting up off of the floor. _This_, he grumbled in his head_ is not how I wanted the day to start._

~*(&)*~

Lunch, thankfully, went on like usual, the only difference being the two bodies that were missing from the table. Anissina felt it was high time that Greta learned to be an independent woman, so the two of them set sail this morning to her estate early this morning. Yuri was worried, but he figured that Greta had enough wits about her to know what was right and wrong, or at least in Anissina's case, helpful or defective. He just hoped that Anissina wouldn't use his daughter as her test subject while they were away since she wouldn't have Gwendal or Günter at her disposal on the trip.

Yuri was brought out of his musings with a sharp elbow to the ribs from the blond haired object of his annoyance himself, with a muttered 'Wimp' between the two of them. Yuri scowled but didn't say anything, knowing better than to piss off the blond twice in one day.

Conrad coughed, trying to stifle a laugh at the couple's antics. Before he could say anything in retaliation, Dakoskos barged in looking rather disgruntled.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but-" he began, but the poor nervous soldier was once again was interrupted.

"What is it?" Gwendal growled impatiently, making the poor soldier nervous.

"Sir, there was a break in at the temple, and the Great Sage wishes for his Majesty's presence." Dakoskos replied, obviously sweating bullets under the intense scrutiny.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Yuri asked, concerned.

"I'm afraid I do not know at this time your Majesty, I just got a message saying to bring you to the temple." he explained, feeling slightly guilty about not knowing.

"Very well. Shall we get going your Majesty?" Conrad asked, bowing slightly to Yuri.

"It's Yuri Conrad, and yeah, let's get a move on." Yuri replied, making Conrad smile.

"I'm going too. There's no telling what kind of trouble an accident-prone wimp like you will get yourself in" Wolfram said, his nose slightly in the air. Yuri rolled his eyes but didn't argue. How could he anyway?

"Günter and I will stay here for now. Let us know what you find out Conrart." Gwendal stated easily, much to the dismay of the silver haired adviser. Conrad nodded in understanding.

"Of course." he replied, and with that, the four of them (Dakoskos, Yuri, Wolfram, and Conrad) headed for the temple to investigate the intruder.

Little did they know the surprise that was waiting for them when they arrived.

* * *

**Soooo... What did you think? Feel free to send me opinions and critics. All are welcome! :)**


	2. Expectation: Missed By A Mile

**Author's Note: Hey all! Here's the next chapter! (boy that was quick! Haha). Anyways, new one will be up a.s.a.p.! Enjoy! ^_^**

**Warning: Has some Yurram later on peeps! Not sorry 'bout it! haha**

* * *

Murata was there to greet them at the entrance, but for some reason Ulrike wasn't with him. Yuri brushed it aside, wanting to get to the bottom of the break in.

"Good to see you Shibuya!" Murata greeted with a smile. Yuri was put off by his attitude, but again, he decided to push the thought to the back of his mind for now and simply waved back.

"So what happened, your Eminence?" Conrad asked, already off of his horse. Murata paused for a moment before he stepped aside, gesturing for them to follow him inside.

"I feel it would be better to show you all first." He said cryptically, leading the way to the altar. As they neared the doors, Yuri could hear whimpers coming from inside. Confused, he opened the door, and found the high priestess and one of the temple maidens standing at the altar, on either side of a small bundle on the floor with blankets forming a kind of half hazard nest. Ulrike looked up and smiled in greeting.

"Hello your majesty! I'm glad you could make it!" Ulrike said cheerfully, which didn't sit right with Yuri. _Didn't someone break in? Why do they seem unaffected by it?_ He wondered in his head. He wasn't the only one with the questions.

"What is going on?" Wolfram whispered, sounding both annoyed and confused at the same time. Murata didn't reply, preferring to let his friends find out for themselves.

Not hearing Wolfram, Yuri edged closer to the bundle, noticing that it was actually moving and wiggling about. Ulrike and her assistant stepped aside to let him through sharing a look, but Yuri paid no heed. He knelt down and cautiously removed the blanket over, and what he saw was the last thing that any of them would expect; A baby.

More specifically, it was a baby girl. Her hair and body were pure white, her eyes closed with fresh tears threatening to spill over. Even her skin was pure white, which concerned Yuri a little.

"Who is she?" Wolfram asked on Yuri's right. Yuri started, not realizing the blond had been following him. He turned back to the bundle in front of him, noticing that her hair was black and curly, and her skin was a healthy creamy color. _That's funny, I could have sworn it was-_ but before he could finish the thought, the baby opened her eyes, which were a beautiful emerald green he recognized but for the life of him couldn't remember where he had seen them before at the moment. The baby whimpered again, drawing Yuri out of his thoughts.

"Daddy?" she said, the word sluggish and obviously new to her mouth.

Oh no. Oh crap, oh shit, oh _no!_

"Yuri..." Wolfram growled dangerously, grabbing Yuri by the collar. Yuri flinched, bracing himself for the inevitable pounding that would ensue. "You cheater! Going behind my back with some wh-" but before he could finish his rant, they heard something that shocked everyone in the room (except for Murata, naturally).

"Mommy?" the babe whimpered, throwing her tiny hands in the air, reaching. Yuri and Wolfram froze, both wondering the same thing _If Yuri's the father, then she must mean-_

"I believe she is referring to you, von Bielefeld." Murata said calmly, a smirk twitching his lips. Surprisingly enough, Wolfram didn't shoot back a snide remark like he normally would. In fact, he didn't even reply. He was too busy staring at the little bundle, who was on the verge of crying.

"Mommy!" she whined, reaching towards the shocked blond. Without thinking he scooped her up in his arms, staring at her little face, which now had a big toothless grin adorning her face, giggles spilling out of her tiny but plump lips. She wiggled her hand in the air happily, making cute little gurgling noises.

"Your Excellence, mind telling us what is going on?" Conrad asked calmly. Murata sighed and gestured for them to follow.

"Let's go back to the castle to discuss it further. I want to avoid the gossip if possible." He said, then as an afterthought he added "And bring the kid."

Yuri stood up, and held out a hand to help Wolfram up, and for once Wolfram accepted his offer, though Yuri suspected that it was because of the baby in his arms. It always irked him that Wolfram never accepted help from him, like it was shameful to ask for help or something to that nature. He was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that they were outside already.

"Yuri?" Yuri started, jarred out of his thoughts by Wolfram's voice. He tilted his head, waiting for him to continue. "It feels nice and all, but I kind of need my hand to get on my horse." He said, a smug smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Yuri flushed, having totally forgotten he had been holding it and dropped Wolfram's hand like it was on fire. "Sorry."

Wolfram rolled his eyes at his idiot fiancé, "Why are you sorry? It is perfectly natural for a man to hold his fiancé's hand." He said with a huff, handing the baby to Yuri.

"What are you doing?" Yuri squawked, holding the wiggling bundle close to his chest. He failed to notice the whimpers coming from said bundle.

"Obviously I can't mount my horse with her in my arms, idiot." Wolfram replied, his tone laced with annoyance. Yuri felt kind of dumb for asking the question in the first place, so he let that one slide.

"Oh." He said awkwardly, not really knowing how to respond to that. Seeing Murata mounted on his horse, Yuri handed the baby over to Wolfram so that he could get on the back of Wolfram's horse. When he took the baby back however, she started to wail, squirming and crying her heart out.

"Hey, it's okay, shh." Yuri tried to comfort her, feeling nervous himself. Alas, the baby ignored and reached her pudgy hands to clumsily grip the back of Wolfram's uniform.

"Mommy!" she screamed, her cries getting louder and louder. Wolfram turned his head to stare at the little girl, the baby's crying quieting slightly.

"I think you'd better heed her request Wolfram." Conrad said, clearly amused. Wolfram shot him a look but took the baby as suggested. Immediately the crying ceased, replaced by happy gurgling noises. Normally Yuri would have been a little put out when he was rejected, but for some reason he thought it was rather cute.

"A mother always knows best." Murata teased, smiling knowingly at the couple. Wolfram blushed lightly, turning his head away to hide it.

"Yuri, take the reins." He ordered, trying to save face. Startled at the tone, Yuri did as he was told, and with that, they were off to the castle.

~*(&)*~

When they arrived at the castle, Gwendal and Günter were waiting for them, and were both shocked to see Wolfram holding a baby girl to his chest protectively, glaring at anyone who dared look at him weirdly.

Once they all were in Yuri's office, Conrad shut the door so they could converse in peace.

"What the hell is going on?" Gwendal demanded, glaring at the Great Sage.

"This is the person who broke into the temple." Murata replied simply, gesturing to the infant. The room was silent, except for the random happy babble coming from the alleged intruder herself.

"What are you talking about? How could a baby break into the temple?" Wolfram demanded, trying to keep his voice in check so he wouldn't upset the baby in his arms.

"The same way Shibuya and I came to this world, the water route."

"Explain please, your Excellency." Günter urged gently.

Murata adjusted his glasses. "Truthfully, we haven't figured out how she got here. We were discussing some things in the temple when out of nowhere she was wading in the pool. We took her out and sent a message to the castle." He then walked over to the bundle in Wolfram's arms, staring at her with mild curiosity. "The strange thing is when she appeared, all of her features including her eyes were pure white." He continued. Yuri flashed back to when he first saw the baby.

"She was like that when I first saw her too! Until-"

"Until Wolfram kneeled down next to you, then she somehow took on features from the both of you, evidently accepting you two as her parents." Murata finished.

"Is she demon tribe?" Gwendal asked, annoyed with the situation but also curious.

"I don't think so, but she's obviously not human either. I'm going to have to go back to the shrine to talk it over with Ulrike to see if she knows anything. In the meantime, try and find something, anything that mentions her abilities in the library." he said, looking at Günter.

"Yes your Excellency." He replied, stepping out of the room.

"What should we do about the child?" Conrad asked, looking over at the now sleeping bundle Wolfram was holding.

Murata smiled with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, making Yuri nervous. "Well, since she seems to have already chosen her parents, I think the best place for now would be with her parents, don't you think?" he inquired innocently, though the smug smile gave him away.

"What? But I don't know how to care for a child!" Yuri exclaimed, terrified.

Wolfram glared viciously at him, "Have you forgotten that we already have a daughter?"

"No I haven't forgotten, but she was eight when we adopted her, not a baby! I don't know a thing about taking care of a baby." Yuri replied. Wolfram winced, feeling the same apprehension, but chose not to address it.

"So? Anyone can take care of a baby you stupid wimp! It's not that hard." He replied. As soon as he finished his sentence though, the baby woke up, and immediately started wailing at the top of her lungs, which Yuri suspected she, like her eye color, had magically inherited from the blond.

_Oh yeah,_ he thought sarcastically, _we're off to a real good start!_

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Run Run Running With The New Named Babe

**Author's Note: Hey all! Sorry for the delay, (school will do that to you). Anyways, out of school, more writing time available! So here's to hopefully no writer's block! :D**

**Also, all comments and critics are welcome! Enjoy ^_^**

**P.S.: Hello again my pretties! I decided that instead of a new chapter I'd improve the old one. I'll try to get the new chapter up as fast as I can! Thanks for all the love and support. 3**

* * *

"Hey don't cry." Wolfram comforted awkwardly, rocking her back and forth. The baby whimpered pathetically. She began wriggling dangerously in Wolfram's arms, and Yuri feared that she would wiggle right out of them.

"What's wrong.. Uh.." Yuri fumbled, realizing that they didn't actually have a name for the baby. She merely whimpered in response, tears increasing in frequency. Murata came over to Wolfram's other side, examining the screeching bundle.

"That's peculiar." He commented distractedly, offering his finger to the baby. She paused in her crying for a moment to examine the new item in front of her, mouthing it quickly.

"What is?" Yuri couldn't help but ask, though by the look on Wolfram's face he was also curious.

"Well, it's just that when the baby broke in last night, she was half this size, not to mention everything about her looks were different from how they appear to be now."

"What do you think it means?" Conrad questioned gently, looking over the small bundle as well.

"For now it means we keep a close eye on her until we know the details. I may have a few ideas, but until they are solid I want her to be checked regularly by Gisela every day, checking her weight and height along with her vitals." The sage replied, moving towards the door. "I'm going to look for some leads. In the meantime, please try not to kill each other." He said with a knowing smile directed at the royal "couple". Yuri sputtered, but before he could come up with something to say Murata was already gone.

Yuri shook his head and turned to the now quiet baby in Wolfram's arms, noticing the soft smile playing on the blonde's lips as he played with the little girl. Yuri couldn't help but notice how pretty the blond looked when he smiled and how- Yuri stopped the thought before it went any further, fearing where it could lead. To distract himself from his troubling thoughts, he said the first thing that popped into his head;

"We should give her a name." he blurted, catching everyone in the room off guard with his random statement. Not fazed by his fiancé's randomness, Wolfram merely scoffed.

"It just so happens that I have already decided what name would suit our daughter." Yuri blinked in surprise, not realizing how accustomed Wolfram had already become to his role in the new arrival's life.

"Oh? And what name is that?" Conrad asked, amused. Wolfram harrumphed, choosing to ignore the tone in his half-brother's voice. Instead he looked down at the baby in his lap.

"Melony." He replied. The baby gurgled happily, as if in approval, making both Yuri and Wolfram smile.

"Wow Wolfram, I think she likes it." Yuri offered his finger to the baby, smiling when she began examining it in curiosity.

"Well of course she likes it! I gave it to her after all." Wolfram replied snidely, a confident smirk stretched across his face.

"It's a good name, I was just worried that you would give her a funny name like Esmeralda or something." Yuri cursed internally his slip up, knowing exactly what the blond would do next.

"What are you saying? That I am unable to give our child something as simple as a good name? That I am unfit to be a parent?!" Wolfram glared at him with a vengeance, making Yuri wince. _Me and my big mouth, _he whined in his head, but before he could say anything to fix the situation they heard a wail that startled them out of their argument

The baby, or Melony as she was now named, had huge tears streaming down from her wide emerald eyes. Panicked, Wolfram tried rocking the baby gently but to no avail.

"Get that infant out of my office!" Gwendal bellowed over the noise. Without a word Yuri and Wolfram hurried out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them. Gwendal pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to quell the throbbing in his poor abused skull.

Conrad chuckled warmly, shaking his head at the swift departure of their king. "Shall I go and make sure our king is safe and secure?"

"No." Gwendal growled, pushing away from his- no, their _king_'s paperwork, _which he still refuses to do half of the time_ he grumbled in the confines of his mind. "Go to the shrine and see if you can find some evidence as to who that child is and how it got here."

"Very well." Conrad replied, making his exit.

Gwendal sighed, rubbing his aching forehead. _This is going to be a long day_.

~*(&)*~

Yuri stopped finally, leaning against a pillar for support as he tried to catch his breath.

"Man, even after all this time Gwendal still is scary." He panted, his lungs complaining . Too bad that wasn't the only thing that hurt at that very moment. "Ow! What did I do now?"

"You idiot! Your dragging nearly made me drop the baby!" Wolfram scolded, his tenor voice absolutely ringing off of the castle walls, his glare clearly proving his elemental status.

Yuri's eyes widened comically in a panic, "Oh God! Is she okay? Is she hurt anywhere? Oh man, I'm so sorry!"

He knew he was rambling, but he was too worried to care at the moment. Wolfram's eyes softened, a smile threatening to show on his lips as he watched Yuri worry himself into a tizzy over someone else's well-being in his usual Yuri fashion.

"Yuri calm down! Melony is fine, see?" he interjected, showing Yuri that the baby was indeed healthy as could be. Yuri sighed in relief, rubbing his index finger across the girl's soft raven curls. "However, I am glad to see you are taking your parenting role seriously for once."

"Excuse me? Since when have I not-"

"YOU'RE MAJESTY!" an all too familiar voice screeched, startling the trio. Melony began to wail, making both boys wince.

"Quick, let's get to our room before Günter finds us standing here." Yuri suggested in a stage whisper, unconsciously grabbing for Wolfram's hand. Wolfram was flustered for a moment, but luckily it seemed that Yuri's oblivious ways were still in effect since he paid no heed to the slight flush spread across the blonde's cheeks as he tightened his grip on the baby.

They hurried off, the baby screaming all the way. Servants and guards stared after the royal couple, wondering what in the world did they possess that was making that horribly obnoxious noise that seemed to follow the pair as they ran.

Yuri bent over, tired from the running half way across the castle. Wolfram wasn't much better. He had set the baby on the bed carefully before sitting next to her, panting just as heavily.

"As much fun as it is running around, it's getting late." Wolfram said sarcastically, stretching as he stood up. Yuri looked outside, surprised that the sun was beginning to set already. _Time flies when you're running from your stalker_ Yuri mused, mentally rolling his eyes at the thought of his obsessive mentor.

"I'm going to go take a bath before dinner." Wolfram stated, walking towards the cabinet to take out some fresh clothes. Yuri snapped to attention

"What? You're going to leave me with her?" He could feel the nervousness and apprehension pulsing through his veins.

"Wimp, all you have to do is watch her for a while, it's not that hard." Wolfram dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"But what if she gets upset and starts crying again? I don't think I can-"

"Yuri relax, you'll be fine. She's pretty quiet right now and I won't be gone for very long anyway. You just have to watch her for twenty, thirty minutes tops, okay?" Wolfram comforted, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Yuri sighed, seeing no way out of it.

"Okay, I'll try." He said, his anxiety ebbing slightly.

"Good. I'll be out in a while." Wolfram removed his hand and headed towards the bath. Yuri's nerves increased as the warmth that had resided with Wolfram's hand on his shoulder decreased. Yuri sighed, looking down at the little baby, who was returning his stare with tearful eyes. Worry overtaking his nerves, he scooped Melony up in his arms.

"Oh no, it's okay. I'm here." Yuri cooed, rocking her gently. Her lip wobbled slightly, but at least the tears seemed to be drying.

"Daddy?" she whimpered, reaching her hands towards him.

"Yes, I'm here, Daddy's here." He replied, holding one of her tiny hands in his own. He felt a slight stirring in his belly in that title, similar to the time when Greta first called him 'Papa'. He smiled when Melony gave a happy gurgle, reaching with her free hand towards his face. He leaned his head down and tickled her tummy with his nose, making the baby scream in delight. He lifted her just above his head, laughing and playing with her.

After about ten minutes of this Melony yawned, her eye lids drooping with impending sleep, making Yuri smile. He softly rocked her, humming a random tune. She quickly passed out, her hand slacking in his grip. Yuri rubbed his thumb across the soft skin of her tiny hand, studying her face quietly. He could definitely see his own features in her, what with her black wisps of hair and the color of her skin, but her nose and eyes were definitely Wolfram's. She seemed to be a perfect mixture of the two of them, though he had a sneaking suspicion that her temperament would mirror h the blonde's.

Brushing his thoughts aside, he kissed her head and nestled his nose into black curls, smelling the soft aroma of baby powder and soap. Yuri didn't notice Wolfram entering the room, nor did he see the soft smile that etched his face at seeing his fiancé interact with the baby in his arms.

"I told you that you could do it." Wolfram commented from behind, the smile though small never leaving his face. Yuri started, unconsciously drawing the baby closer to his chest.

"Don't do that when I'm holding her!" Yuri scolded in a whisper. The annoyance in his eyes returned to their usual happy glow, though flakes of curiosity resided as well. He stared down at the bundle in wonder. "You know, she looks a lot like us. I wonder how she managed to do it?"

Wolfram paused for a moment, not knowing how to answer. They all were stumped on not only how she changed her appearance but also where she came from, how she got here, and hardest question, who she was. Even so, he didn't care so long as the little girl sleeping peacefully in Yuri's arms remained their daughter.

"-What do you think Wolf?" Yuri asked, shaking Wolfram from his thoughts.

"What?"

"I said I think we should go to the market sometime to get some of the stuff Melony needs, and I wondered if we should just go now or wait until tomorrow." Yuri repeated, looking up. Wolfram thought for a moment, rubbing two of his fingers across Melony's temple.

"Well, we should probably go as soon as possible, but what market is going to be open this late?" He got him there, who could they go to at this time of night? Yuri wondered, but then the light bulb flickered.

"What if we made it?" Yuri inquired, catching Wolfram off guard.

"Are you nuts? We don't have any carpentry skills!"

"I didn't mean we would do it, but is there a carpenter somewhere in the village who would take a request so late?" Wolfram thought for a moment, thinking of all the prospects.

"Well, there is Aldrich. Though I don't know what time he closes his shop."

"Then we should go now while there's still some daylight left." Yuri decided, carefully handing Melony over to Wolfram before he changed into some clean clothes.

"Idiot, the shop is probably closed by now. And besides, we are already late for dinner, so hurry up and get dressed."

"Oh okay. Tomorrow it is!" Yuri said with a smile, pulling his shirt over his head. Righting his shirt, he turned to Wolfram, noticing the blush adorning his pale cheeks. "Hey, are you okay? Your cheeks are red."

"I'm fine wimp, now let's go before we're even more late." Wolfram replied, dismissing his flustered state with the turn of the head. Yuri rolled his eyes at the attitude, but otherwise made no comment. What could he say? Wolfram was Wolfram, and no amount of rationalization would ever change that.

Not that he wanted the blond to change, mind you.

~*(&)*~

"Oh isn't she just adorable!" Cecilie coed towards now awake baby Melony. Yuri watched her warily; afraid she would suffocate the poor babe with her large, ahem, bosoms like she had done to him on multiple occasions.

"Mother, be careful!" Apparently Wolfram was just as worried, for he snatched Melony out of his mother's grasp, holding her close to his chest.

"Mommy!" Melony cried, giggling and waving her hands happily. Wolfram's eyes softened at the name, even if it chipped a sliver off of his masculinity.

"Oh she is just so adorable!" She squealed, reaching for the baby again. Wolfram scowled and kept her at bay with his free arm.

"Mother please! Control yourself!"

"Maybe we should all sit back down." Conrad suggested, his usual warm albeit slightly strained, smile stretched across his face. Gwendal as usual made no comment, though his slanted down eyebrows betrayed his otherwise stoic face. Yuri sighed and tugged Wolfram's sleeve from where he was sitting.

"Come on Wolfram, she didn't mean any harm, you know that." Wolfram paused in his glaring to look at Yuri only for a moment before he sighed, and by some magical power actually relented.

"Fine, but she needs to be more careful around our daughter." He replied, his nose as usual up in the air.

"I think she got your point, so can we just eat in peace now?" Yuri asked, unaware of the pleading look he was giving or how effective it was, especially against the now blushing blonde.

Wolfram turned away, which confused him. Yuri just shrugged it off and began eating. Wolfram shook his head, trying to get rid of the red staining his pale cheeks.

"Excuse me, your excellence?" a nervous maid interrupted quietly.

"Yes, what is it?" the maid jumped slightly, but continued.

"I-if you don't mind, I c-could help feed the baby during dinner s-so you can eat." She stuttered, not making eye contact.

"That's very kind of you, right Wolfram?" Yuri interjected, elbowing the blond (but of course being mindful of the baby). Wolfram glared at him, but otherwise made no protest and reluctantly handed Melony over to the maid, who handled her with the care of a seasoned mother.

"Be careful with our daughter, understand?" Wolfram seemed kind enough, but you could hear the slight tinge of malice in his voice. The maid nodded her head.

"Understood your Excellence." She replied, and without another word left the room to find the baby some food. Wolfram watched her leave, a pensive look on his face. Yuri placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Relax Wolf, she's in good hands." He murmured, letting go of his shoulder in favor of his spork. Truthfully Yuri thought it was adorable that Wolfram had already gotten so attached to the baby girl. Heck, he even took on the 'mother' role. He chanced a glance at Wolfram, only to see the blond had been staring at him the whole time.

Yuri smiled at him reassuringly, but was once again was left baffled by Wolfram's reaction, for as soon as they made eye contact Wolfram immediately turned back to his meal. What neither of the boys noticed was the knowing looks shared between the other occupants in the room.


	4. Irritation And Unintentional Affection

**Author's Note: Hey all! Woo sudden inspiration for writing! :D ****Let me know what you think about it! Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

"Come on Melony, please hold still for me." Yuri pleaded, trying for the umpteenth time to change the rambunctious baby out of her nighty into the little dress the maids made, though of course the outfits wouldn't last for more than a few days. For some reason Melony grew at roughly three times the normal rate of a human. Right now she was estimated to be the size of a one year old.

"No no!" Melony scolded cutely. Yuri groaned and tried to still her waving fists.

"Come on sweetie, please? For Daddy?" He tried again, working the dress over her head.

"No! Bad Daddy!" she screeched, doubling her efforts to thwart Yuri's attempts.

"Yuri, what in Shinou's name is taking you so long? We need to be on the road in ten minutes!" Wolfram squawked loudly from across the room, startling Melony who immediately began to cry.

"Oh way to go Wolfram, now she's crying!" He scolded harshly, glaring at the blond with a ferocity that only sleep deprivation could create. The poor couple hadn't had a full night's sleep in weeks thanks to Baby Melony.

"Is it my fault that you're incapable of completing the simplest task?" He sneered back, returning the glare tenfold.

"The only one who is incapable of anything is you and your inability to dial down your obscenely loud voice for five seconds!" he snapped back. Apparently when he became exhausted and borderline furious Yuri utilized his vocabulary much more effectively.

"I think it'd be best if we postponed the trip to Spitzweg until they cool down a bit, what do you think Conrad?" Murata interjected, his usual knowing smile etched on his face. Conrad agreed whole heartedly, and plucked the struggling babe from Yuri's arms. The royal couple stopped their argument on a dime and immediately directed their attention to the brunette.

"What do you think you are doing with our baby Conrart?" Wolfram growled, his menacing look rivaling that of any overprotective mother. Conrad simply ignored the fuming blond and quicklyGSAFDH

"I think it'd be best if we all took a breather for a few minutes. You both are obviously tired and I don't think it would be best to keep taking it out on each other." He replied simply. Yuri turned his gaze to Wolfram, feeling regret curb some of his anger. Conrad was right, taking it out on each other wasn't going to solve anything. Unfortunately Wolfram refused to look at him, somehow finding the floor vastly more fascinating.

"Well if we have all settled down we may want to hit the road before we lose anymore day light." Yozak added. They followed him into the stables without saying a word, mounted their horses, and they were off to visit Spitzweg castle to introduce the new edition of the royal family and if possible find information.

Yuri decided it might be best if he and Melony rode with Conrad instead of Wolfram so the blond could cool off, but as the day wore on he realized it may have been a mistake. He kept feeling Wolfram's gaze on him, but when he turned to look at him the blond would turn away, a hurt expression flitting across his face. After the twelve time Yuri decided enough was enough.

"Hey can we stop for a moment?" he asked his ride.

"Oh? Do you need a break your Majesty?" Conrad replied.

"Not quite." Yuri answered cryptically. Conrad raised an eyebrow but otherwise made no comment and halted his horse. The rest of the party stopped with him, curious as to why the pair had stopped midway.

"What is the meaning of this Conrart?" Wolfram demanded, his tone clearly conveying his annoyance. Without a word Yuri gave the baby to Conrad for a moment o he could get off of the horse. Grabbing her back, he walked over to Wolfram's mare and handed off Melony to him.

"What in the world are you doing?" Wolfram asked once again, but Yuri ignored him and quickly mounted Wolfram's horse.

"Are you going to answer me or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Wolfram growled, gritting his teeth in agitation. "And why are you taking my reins?"

"Well, I figured you wanted to hold Melony for a while, and you can't exactly direct the horse while you hold her." Yuri replied simply. "And besides, you wanted me to ride with you, right?"

Wolfram stumbled for a minute, not really knowing what to say. Yuri smiled his usual smile and without further ado he urged the mare forward. Thankfully, the rest of the group chose not to comment on his sudden decision and just continued on their way. Since Yuri was behind him, he couldn't see the slight tinge of pink sprinkled across Wolfram's cheeks.

"Wolfram?" Yuri called softly so the others couldn't hear.

"Yes, what is it wimp?" Wolfram inquired just as softly. Yuri pulled himself closer to him in an awkward sort of hug.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I may be exhausted but still, it was too far and I'm really sorry." Yuri apologized sincerely. Wolfram paused for only a moment before leaning slightly into Yuri.

"I suppose we were both in the wrong this time." He conceded quietly, his tone warmer than usual. He turned to face him as he spoke. Yuri smiled and hugged Wolfram tighter for a moment before relaxing, returning his focus on steering the horse. Yuri missed the small smile that graced Wolfram's face, but he did feel the hesitant touch on his hand.

Murata shared a knowing look with Conrad, both observing how Wolfram was nuzzling Melony with his nose while slowly leaning back into Yuri, who didn't outwardly show it, but they had a feeling he was having a minor freak out in his mind.

"Alright, this seems like a good place as any to stop and rest." Yozak said, staring at the inn in front of them. The troop sighed in relief, having been trekking for the past nine hours nonstop. Yuri sighed along with them, hopping off the horse to stretch his sore muscles.

"Hey Yuri, you mind helping me down?" Wolfram asked, his sentence only a tinge bit dipped in sarcasm. Yuri rolled his eyes but heeded to his request. He put a hand on either side of Wolfram's hips and lifted, setting him down with care. Yuri never noticed how slender Wolfram was, nor how surprisingly muscular. His wiry muscles kept him strong, but somehow he still was soft to the touch.

"Um, Yuri? You can let me go now." Wolfram stated, startling Yuri out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." He let go of him immediately, blushing profusely. _What was I doing?_ Yuri thought, shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of his Wolfram filled thoughts. _Why am I thinking about Wolfram that way?_

"Yuri? Are you alright wimp?" Wolfram asked, concern overriding the way word insult.

"I'm not a wimp." Yuri mumbled, focusing on the blond.

"Then stop acting like one." Wolfram replied, his usual snooty attitude returning full force. Yuri sighed, but once again made no comment.

"Daddy!" Melony cried happily, waving her arms. Both Yuri and Wolfram jumped, having forgotten that she was in Wolfram's arms. Yuri recovered first, smiling down at his newly acquired daughter. He poked her nose lightly, making her gurgle in delight. Yuri looked back at Wolfram, only to be surprised by the warm smile that was currently adorning his face as he looked down at Melony.

"Hey Shibuya, are you coming in or what?" Murata interjected, effectively ending the moment, or whatever it was Yuri was feeling. He felt like his eyes were going to get stuck into his skull if people kept making him role his eyes.

"Yeah, we'll be right over." He replied, rubbing his index finger one more time over Melony's forehead before heading into the inn.

"So, how did it go?" Murata asked, acting far too suspicious for Yuri's liking.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked cautiously.

"With you and Wolfram, how did it go? Did you tell him how you feel?" Murata elaborated with his usual smile. Yuri sputtered, startled by the abruptness.

"What are you talking about? I don't have those type of feelings for Wolfram

"I never asked if you did." Murata replied simply and oh could Yuri just feel the smugness pulsating off of the jerk. "Now now, there's no reason to be bashful Shibuya, you can tell me. I am your friend after all."

"Shut up Murata! I don't have those type of feelings for Wolfram, alright?" Why did he get an uneasy feeling just now, as if he had just lied?

Wolfram came up from behind Yuri with an unreadable expression on his face. Yuri winced, realizing that the blond probably heard the entire conversation.

"Uh oh, you better go kiss and make up with that fiancé of yours." Murata said in a sing song type of voice, chuckling at the glare Yuri sent his way.

"Thanks a lot Murata." Yuri muttered, following Wolfram up the stairs.

"You're welcome Shibuya." Murata said cheerily, heading to his own room.

~*(&)*~

"Wolfam, come on talk to me." Yuri pleaded, reaching out to the blond. Wolfram ignored him, tucking Melony in her little bed as if he had not spoken. Yuri was getting frustrated, fidgeting with pent up.

"Look, Wolfram-" he started, reaching out for the blond again.

"Don't Yuri. Just please, leave me alone for a while." Wolfram said, his voice breaking slightly. Yuri felt his heart strings pull at the sound, and he felt immeasurable guilt for being the cause of it. Yuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and yanked, pulling him into his chest. Startled, Wolfram didn't have time to protest the embrace.

"Wolfram, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh back there. I just-"

"-Don't feel the same way as I do, I get it." Wolfram finished for him, leaning his head on Yuri's chest.

"I know being with a man isn't your ideal relationship, but for a moment there, I thought…" he trailed off, sounding insecure, which unnerved Yuri.

"You thought what Wolfram?" he urged gently.

"We should be getting to sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow morning." Wolfram changed the subject, pulling away to change into his nightgown. Yuri sighed, reaching for his blue pajamas. _This is going to be a long night._ Yuri thought, crawling into their queen sized bed. As soon as he hit the pillow Wolfram was out like a light. Yuri smiled softly, brushing blond wisps out of his face. He quickly retracted his hand when he realized what he was doing. He felt unsettled by these random thoughts to do the things he had with Wolfram, but tried to pay no mind to them as he too drifted off to sleep.


	5. Searching For Answers Via Spitzweg

**Author's Note: Here you are! Please let me know what you think, I absolutely adore feed back. ^_^**

* * *

"Lady Lorica, we've just gotten word from our spies." A hooded man croaked, bowing to his master.

"And? Has it arrived?" She demanded haughtily, looking down her nose at her underling.

"Yes my lady." The woman chuckled darkly.

"Excellent." She said with a smirk, petting the winged ball of fluff in her lap.

"Shall I send word to make our move?" the man inquired. The woman dismissed the suggestion with a wave of her hand.

"No. Let us watch how this plays out. When the moment is right, we will strike."

"Yes my lady. I will pass word of your desires immediately." The man bowed again and excused himself, leaving the mysterious woman to her own devices.

"Soon Jerald, soon we will have what is rightfully ours." She purred to her pet. The half cat half bird squawked in agreement, nuzzling its head against its master's head. The woman smirked to herself. "Soon the Demon Kingdom and all of its inhabitants will be mine."

~*(&)*~

Yuri scowled, mentally glaring at the sun that was shining through the curtains of their window. He buried his head back into his soft, still warm pillow. He groaned when he heard the soft whimpers from Melony's make-shift crib, he went to get out of bed only to realize he was stuck. Puzzled, he looked down to realize his accidental fiancé was practically wrapped around his torso, his head nestled peacefully on Yuri's chest.

Yuri felt heat rise into his face when Wolfram snuggled into his chest, a content sigh escaping his lips. He blushed in embarrassment, but couldn't help but smile at how cute Wolfram was acting, even if he was asleep. Careful not to wake him, he slowly untangled himself from the blonde's grasp and shuffled over to take care of the baby. Speaking of, Melony was on the verge of tears, her lower lip wobbling uncontrollably. Yuri ever so gently lifted her in his arms, rubbing circles on her back soothingly.

"Hey now, it's okay Shhh, Daddy's here." He whispered, rocking her gently. Her whimpers subsided, making Yuri smile. "See, you're okay."

Melony gurgled happily in reply, but Yuri shushed her gently. "Let's not wake Mommy little one, okay?" he said, heading out the door. He padded down the hallway in search for the kitchen.

"Need something deary?" the elderly innkeeper asked from behind him, making him jump.

"Can you point me to the kitchen? I think she's hungry." Yuri replied, nodding his head to the baby.

"Oh how cute. Though you're awfully young to be a papa, aren't ya? Then again, my husband and I were about your age when we got married… Anyway, I'll take ya to the kitchen." She said cheerily, leading Yuri in the right direction. Melony thankfully didn't start up again, apparently satisfied with her adoptive father's presence. For now at least.

"Whelp, here it is! My pride and joy!" the woman stated proudly, indicating the surprisingly large kitchen. Yuri snapped out of his musings with the tell-tale signs of a grumpy hungry baby.

"Don't worry, you'll get your food soon." He said, trying to sooth the fussing Melony before she really started to use those huge lungs of hers.

"Here you are deary. One warm bottle of milk for the little one." She handed the botle to Yuri, which he took gratefully. He rubbed the tip against her lips and she opened wide, slurping the warm liquid greedily. Finishing in record time, Yuri slung the rag he had snagged on the way down over his shoulder before he burped her gently, making sure she got rid of the access air in her tummy.

"Well how do you like that. Such a diligent father letting mama sleep in for the day!" the innkeeper praised. Yuri blushed slightly but gave his thanks since he didn't really know how else to respond. "Boy I tell ya, it's mighty rare to see a dad taking responsibility like that. The only thing my husband would do was yell at me to quiet the kids when they were screamin'. Your wife is a lucky girl."

"Oh Wolfram and I aren't married" Yuri replied awkwardly.

"Wolfram eh? So your partner is a boy is he? Well in that case he's a lucky fella to have such a dedicated papa as his boyfriend."

"Actually I think it's the other way around." Yuri replied, still feeling the guilt from yesterday. He didn't even notice how he didn't correct her this time.

"And modest too! You are quite the catch there aren't ya? Well, I best be off attendin' to my duties." The kind woman smiled patting his head before she went on her way.

Yuri smiled after the woman. _ What a nice lady _he thought, staring down at his now satisfied daughter. He held one of her tiny hands in his own, rubbing his thumb across her soft skin.

"Good morning you're Majesty." Yozak said from the door way, scaring Yuri half to death.

"Don't scare me like that!" Yuri replied, holding the baby closer to his chest. Yozak merely smiled.

"Forgive me you're Highness. We are leaving soon, so if you find little lord brat we can head out." And with that he scurried off to get the rest of the group ready to leave.

"I'll see if I can get him to come down." Yuri replied, his stomach dropping at the thought of waking up the sleeping fire demon.

"Mommy?" Melony whimpered, looking around for the blond.

"Don't worry, we're going to see your Mom right now." Yuri said, wincing when he realized that severe pain was most likely in his immediate future.

Yuri opened the door carefully, his nerves nearly getting the better of him as he placed Melony back in her crib, petting her raven locks fondly as she stood up and giggled.

He turned to the bed and gulped, slowly making his way towards the slumbering blond.

"Um, Wolfram? It's time to get up." Yuri said, nudge his shoulder gently. The blond scowled but otherwise showed no signs of waking up.

"Come on Wolfram, we have to leave soon." Yuri pleaded, shaking him a little harder. Wolfram mumbled in his sleep, the only thing that Yuri could make out was the word wimp, so he assumed that it was another one of Wolfram's Yuri-cheated-on-me dreams. He sighed, unconsciously brushing a golden curl out of Wolfram's face. Yuri had to admit, Wolfram was a looker. With his milky skin tone and his striking green eyes which were perfectly framed by the golden halo of hair, it was a real shame that his attitude didn't match is outward appearance. He could be a nice person, this Yuri knew and had witnessed, for some reason he had to cover it up with his high and mighty approach to things.

"Yuri" Wolfram murmured in his sleep, turning to face him. Yuri blushed when he realized he where his thoughts had gone, and proceeded with his mission.

"It's me Wolf, now wake up. We have to leave soon." Yuri prodded again, shaking his shoulder. Wolfram's eyes cracked open, foggy with sleep.

"Yuri? What time is it?" Wolfram slurred, rubbing his eyes. Yuri couldn't help but notice how cute the action made him look. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the weird notions that kept popping into his head.

"About mid-morning. Everyone is getting ready to go." He replied, tossing Wolfram's clothes on the bed for him. Wolfram mumbled thanks and started changing.

"How's Melony?" he asked, looking towards the crib.

"Surprisingly quiet. I went down and fed her already, so she should be good for a while." Wolfram slipped his boots on and sauntered over to the crib, scooping Melony in his arms much to her delight.

"Mommy!" she gurgled happily, her arms high in the air. Wolfram smiled and gave her a light hug. Once dressed Yuri rustled through the pack and found her cloths. Wolfram reached for them but Yuri shook his head.

"Go on ahead, I'll finish up." He said, reaching for Melony. Wolfram shot him a look.

"I can do it myself thanks." He gripped, snatching the clothes from Yuri's hands. Yuri sighed. Evidently Wolfram had completely recovered from yesterday's emotional rollercoaster.

"I was just trying to-"

"Save it. The last thing I need is help from you, especially with a task as miniscule as this one." Wolfram cut him off rudely. Yuri fought the urge to retort, not really in the mood to anger the blond... Again.

"But thanks anyway." Wolfram added softly. Yuri paused for a moment.

"You're welcome Wolf." He replied, feeling slightly awkward. He strolled down the hall, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

"Is everything alright you're Highness?" a voice said from behind him.

"It's Yuri Conrad." He replied, turning to look at the ever smiling soldier.

"Yes Yuri." Conrad replied, then looked around. "Where is Wolfram?"

Yuri grimaced when his stomach flopped at the name. Was he coming down with something? Maybe the stomach flu?"He's dressing Melony right now, but he should be finishing up any minute now."

"I'm already finished you wimp." The blond said, ascending the stairs with his usual grace. Yuri seriously needed to get his stomach checked out when they arrived at Spitzweg because the flips his was performing couldn't be normal.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Melony blurted, throwing her fists up and down. Yuri petted her head once, a warm smile adorning his face.

"Is everyone packed up already?" Yuri asked, turning his gaze back to Conrad.

"Yes, everyone is ready. We are just waiting on your orders."

"Then let's move out!" Yuri exclaimed, his smile as happy as it was wide. Wolfram rolled his eyes at Yuri's enthusiasm, but for once didn't comment.

"Yes you're Highness."

"It's Yuri!"

~*(&)*~

"You're Highness! It's a pleasure to see you again!" Was Stoffel's von Spitzweg overenthusiastic greeting, even before they dismounted their horses.

"It's good to see you to." Yuri replied, trying not to pay attention to the overly sweet tone of the man's voice. Wolfram glared at his uncle, but Conrad gave him a warning look.

"So according to your letter you've been having some trouble recently?" Stoffel said, showing more excitement then concern.

"Not exactly trouble." Murata interjected before Wolfram could say anything. "We've just been put into a…. an interesting situation."

As if on cue, Melony squawked in Wolfram's arms, wriggling about. Wolfram excused himself and stepped away for a moment to try and calm her down.

"Why don't we go inside to discuss this further?" Conrad suggested, his trained senses feeling the curious gazes of the castle hands.

"Excellent idea Conrart! Let us go to my office then." Stoffel hastily replied, motioning for the guards to take the groups things inside. Yuri nodded, but first turned to Wolfram.

"Is she okay?" he asked worriedly, brushing one of Melony's raven curls out of her face.

"I think she's just tired. I'll go put her in her crib."

"Alright. I'll tell you about the meeting later." Yuri said, knowing full well that Wolfram wouldn't let anyone besides close family anywhere near Melony. Wolfram nodded and beckoned the guard carrying his stuff to show him to their room.

"You coming Shibuya?" Murata inquired behind him, scaring Yuri half to death.

"Yeah, let's go." he replied, hurrying to catch up with the others.

"So what exactly happened? Please tell me so I can help you to the best of my ability." Stoffel urged as soon as they closed the doors of his office. He offered Yuri his desk chair, but Yuri declined.

"While Ulrike and I were discussing some things, there was a flash of light that shot out of the fountain." Murata began, leaning against the wall casually. "When we could see again, there was a pure white ball. When we approached it turned into a baby, though for some reason it was still pure white in every way.

"We immediately sent one of the guards to fetch someone to assess the situation, so naturally Shibuya came to investigate in person." Yuri smiled sheepishly and scratched his cheek. "When both Shibuya and Wolfram approached the babe, it transformed and became a likeness of the both of them."

"So it transformed as soon as Wolfram and his Highness kneeled before the being?" Stoffel enquired.

"That's correct" Murata answered, "She also has been growing at a rapid pace. it's only been a few weeks and she is already the size and brain compasity of a one year old. So we were wondering if you had any information pertaining to creatures such as this."

Yuri winced at the detached wording they used, but tried to resist the urge to correct him. Stoffel rubbed his chin in thought "I vaguely remember reading about a creature that possessed these capabilities, but I'm afraid I don't recall the book it was in. Forgive me your Highness for my short comings."

Yuri smiled awkwardly "Um, it's okay."

"In that case, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we borrowed your library for a few days." Murata implied with his usual smile.

"Of course. Anything for the demon kingdoms wellbeing." Stoffel hastily replied, obviously trying to get on the king's good side. Yuri as per usual paid him no mind.

"Thanks for the help Stoffel." Yuri replied, disregarding how Stoffel lit up at his appreciation. He smiled and made his exit, saying a quick 'excuse me'.

"You're Highness-"

"It's Yuri Conrad." Conrad smiled.

"Yuri then. May I ask where you're off to?" Yuri turned to face him properly.

"I promised Wolfram I'd catch him up." He replied simply. Conrad smiled and bowed his head.

"Very well you're Highness."

"Conrad for the last time it's Yuri! You're my godfather after all." Conrad chuckled to himself, watching the young Demon King leave. The warm smile that had graced Yuri's face at the mention of the blond not going unnoticed by his trained eye.


End file.
